


To Hell With the Consequence

by smokingbomber



Series: Between the Bars [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Shipping Like FedEx, Tumblr Prompt, Usamamo 5eva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4820867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokingbomber/pseuds/smokingbomber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want to come over,” she whispered into the phone in the hall; her shoulders were cold and it threaded into her voice. Her forehead pressed against the wallpaper, her eyes closed; she looked and felt even smaller than she was, but at least no one was seeing it. (another tumblr prompt fic, this one for Knight-of-Tuxedo)</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Hell With the Consequence

“I want to come over,” she whispered into the phone in the hall; her shoulders were cold and it threaded into her voice. Her forehead pressed against the wallpaper, her eyes closed; she looked and felt even smaller than she was, but at least no one was seeing it.

Except she wanted him to see it. Except she didn’t. She felt _so_ small.

His voice was sleepy on the other end of the line. “It’s one in the morning, Usa. You can come over tomorrow.” He stifled a yawn, but the sense of it drifted over copper wires, tugging at her to yawn as well. 

Luna was still asleep, a catball at the end of Usagi’s bed. Her parents were asleep down the hall, Shingo was asleep. Her mind ran through her friends, quick like lightning, awake like a thunderstorm, imagining them all the way they slept. 

Minako every which way, set to dislodge Artemis when her alarm clock went off for the fifth time, so like herself. Makoto curled up small under her covers, a warm lump in her bed in her quiet apartment that smelled of sweets and spices and green, growing things. Rei restless, dramatic in the lines of light that dimly shone through the windows, monochrome in the moonlight. Ami with her book fallen out of the hand dangling over the side of the bed, no longer waiting up for her mother to come home, a plate left in the fridge and a note on the table.

“I want to come over now,” Usagi whispered into the phone, curling the cord around her finger and shutting her eyes more tightly; they were burning and she didn’t know why. “I can take the roofs. I’ll be careful. I’ll leave a note saying I got up early and went to do a thing before school.”

“Usako…”

She could hear it in his voice. He wasn’t really annoyed, and he wasn’t really fighting it. He wanted her there as badly as she wanted to be there. She felt alone; he was really alone. She waited.

He sighed. “All right.”


End file.
